Don't take the girl
by snowystar2
Summary: Song by Tim McGraw, Don't take the girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **I don't own Twilight, or this song Don't take the girl**

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin' **  
**When he was eight years old **  
**A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole **  
**His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind **  
**Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind **  
**And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo **  
**Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go **  
**Take any boy in the world **  
**Daddy please don't take the girl

Edward sr, started to pack up the family truck as he was taking Edward fishing. "Edward are you ready to get going?" Edward's dad asked.

"Yes father," Edward said all excited showing in his voice.

Edward sr smiled, well then hop into the truck and we will head out".

Edward hopped into the truck and waited for his father to join them.

As Edward sr went into the truck he saw a little girl come through the front gate holding a fishing pol.

Edward sr, smiled and turned to his son. "Son I know you don't want her to go, but we can't leave her behind. Someday you will change your mind."

Edward said, "You can take Emmett Cullens, or Jasper Hale, you can even take my best friend Mike, take any boy you want just as long as she don't go."

Edward sr and Edward talked and Edward sr ended up winning and they took the little girl that went through the front gate with a fishing pol.

They played music, and few car games on the ride to the fishing site.

Once they got to the fishing site they got out of the truck and made their way to the fishing spot.

They had a fun filled day fishing. Some time the girl and boy made it a contest to see who gets the most fish. Who ever won got to choice who sat near the window on the way home.

In the end the girl ended up winning, and she choice to sit near the window on the way home. They had fun games on the way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I don't own twilight or don't take the girl song.**

One day Edward saw Bella sitting by the wall outside, while they played after lunch during school hours.

He saw Jasper, and Emmett waiting for him. He looked to them, just as Alice and Rose, Jasper's twin sister. He went over to Bella, as she sat by the wall. "Bella, want come with me, and hang with my friends?" he asked her.

"Thank you, but no thanks," Bella said.

"Come on Bella, we just want to be your friends." he said. He held his hand out for her to take, she looked at it as if questioning it before taking it.

"Everyone this is Bella, Bella this is Alice and Emmett, and Jasper and Rose." he said.

"Welcome Bella," he said as she ran to her and hugged her. "We be great friends," she told a shocked Bella.

Everyone welcomed her to the group, but Rose was a bit cold to Bella though. "Tell us about yourself," Jasper said.

"Well there isn't much to tell, then that my father and I moved here last month from Washington state," Bella said.

"Why did you guys move here? If it okay to ask," Alice asked.

"Well, it was for my father's work," Bella answered. Edward didn't believe her at all but he wasn't going to push her until she was ready to tell him.

***EB****EB***EB

"Bella what took you so long to get home!?" her father yelled from the living room when Bella came into the door after she got home from school.

"Sorry father, h...had to st...stay...after to ask for help with homework," she answered. She knew her father hated it when she stayed after and always ended with some kind of punishment for it. She saw her father stand at the door way to the living room with his arms folded.

"How many times have I told you, need to come right home and no staying after school!" he yelled as he came closer to her and started hitting and kicking her. "Now go to your room and finish that homework of yours then bed," he ordered.

Bella got up and headed for her room to finish her homework. Once in her room she shut the door and locked it, and put her homework on her desk and started doing her homework.

Once she finished her homework she took out her journal and started to write in it,

 _Dear Journal_

 _September 6_

 _I made new friends today, named Edward Masen. Alice and Emmett Cullen, Rose and Jasper Hale. Though I can't tell father that, or he get made at me._

 _Sadly I had to stay after school today to ask for help. Of course my father hit and abuse me because I had to stay after school and ask for help._

 _My father Charlie Swan blames me for my mother dying. She died when I was 6years old._

 _By_

 _Bella Swan._

She put her journal away in her safe place. Turned off her light and went to sleep.

***EB****EB

Mean while back at the Masen, it bothered Edward that Bella didn't trust him enough to tell him why she moved here. He knew the story she told wasn't true. His father is a lawyer here in Boston.

Edward finished his homework and went to get left overs from the fridge and heat it up for his dinner, his father was to work late tonight, won't be home till he is in bed. His grandmother would be here soon to watch him rest of the time before his father gets home.

His grandmother always came by around 5pm to watch him until his father got home from the office. His grandmother didn't live far, just five min walk from his home.

"Edward?" his grandmother called.

"In here Grandmother," he called as he cleaned his plate to put away after he finished his left overs.

"Did you do all of your homework?" she asked.

"Yes grandma, we invited this Bella Swan girl to be our friend today." he said.

"That is nice of you to invite the new girl to join you and your friends group. You dad be happy to hear that. This is the same girl that joined you and your dad on the fishing trip few weeks ago?" she asked.

"Yes the same girl," Edward answered.

His grandma and him played two board games as they do once a week. Least they try to do once a week. "Alright Edward, time to go brush your teeth and get ready for bed," his grandma Masen said.

"Yes grandma," he headed up stairs and to the bathroom to start brushing his teeth. He headed to his room and settled on his red PJ set to sleep in tonight since it was to be a bit chilly for a September night.

Edward's mother passed away, when he was 3 years old from a heart attack, no one expecting his mother to have one with how young she was and seemed so healthy. But she was born with a weak heart that no one knew about until after wise.

Three hours after Edward went to bed his father came home at last. "Thank you mother," he said, he always thanked his mother for helping whenever she does. "I'm glad to help son," she answered back.

"How was he?" Mr. Masen asked, " he was good, finished his homework, had dinner same old stuff. But he asked Bella girl to join him and his friends to be friends," she told him. Edward Masen sr seemed happy to hear that. He looked into the Swan's and he wasn't so happy for what he found. But he only just started looking tonight which is why he had to stay late tonight.

 **Sorry it took so long to update, wasn't so sure what I had planned for this story. If it be just 4 chapters like I first thought or if I was going to try to make it much longer story. With stuff that happen in between the lyrics to the song Don't take the girl. I'm going to aim for a longer story as to how long I'm not sure. I will let the characters tell me haha.**

 **Snowy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight or don't take the girl song.**

 **Sorry hasn't been feeling well and so wasn't able to get much done. Besides me being sick so is my 22 month old daughter. My husband was sick first so he got us all sick, his is still hanging around. So been fun filled family household last weekend and this week. Oh yay. I haven't forgotten stories. Finish this one and the other one I'm currently working on.**

 **Chapter 3**

Edward sr looked over the paper work that, he was able to find on the Swans. He knew something was up with the girl. Something that wasn't right and needed to be looked into. She didn't seem that it was anything bad with her. But maybe something with her parents and she may need help. But he didn't want jump the gun.

He looked at the papers he got last night while he worked late, it seemed they just moved to the area just last month. Makes since why he hadn't seen her since before that day him and his son was going fishing.

But he wondered why? Sure maybe it be as simple as move for new job as most do. But that wouldn't explain the things he saw in the girl. The things that most kids show that many don't see. Sign to ask for help but too scared to say it.

It seems it is just Bella and her father. Maybe the mother left, maybe she died. He wanted to find out who Bella's mother was or is. Looking for birth certificate he saw that mother was a Ranee Swan and father Charlie Swan, her full name, Isabella Maire Swan born September 13.

He looked more and saw they had been married just three years before Bella was born. He looked in records hospital had and saw that Ranee has been there three times, one for Bella's birth the other two times was for bruises and broken arm. Both times saying she fell down stairs or walked into a door.

He wasn't liking the way this was going, decided to look to place they were married at, and found two other reports at two other hospitals in that area that they lived when they got married. So Charlie has history of abusing his wife?

He saw the report of Ranee Swan going missing, is still an open case. He heard a knock on the door, and remembered he had a meeting to go to. He put stuff for looking into the Swans away in their own area. "Open," he called.

He saw his old friend come in, ""Frank Hale always good to see you," he said.

"Like wise Edward Masen. Wish it was on better terms though." Frank said with a small sigh.

"What seems to be wrong?" Edward sr asked.

"Jasper told me last night that they made a new friend," he started.

"That bad?" Edward asked.

"Well normally no..." Frank said.

"Go on friend?" Edward sr said.

"Well, Jasper said there seemed to be something off about her. Like she in trouble or something. I told him, I'd go to you since he said your son and you met her last month on the fishing day."

"Yes we have."

"As so, I was sure if Jasper pick that up, so have you, and was already looking into the Swans," Frank said.

"That is right. So far it isn't anything good my friend. But I am still looking on my free time." Edward sr told his friend of Cheif of police.

"Keep me posted when you can. I can't stay and chat and see what you found yet, got to head to court for another case," Frank said as he got to his feet and headed out the door.

Edward sr, was alert now, so it wasn't just him, if Jasper picked that up, so has his son, as well as Alice. They are good with picking those out. But he wasn't going to tell them of his find yet if at all. No need to get the kids into this adult mess whatever it is.

****EB********EB******EB

"Bella you better be back after you finish food shopping shouldn't take longer then an hour," her father yelled.

Bella nodded and headed out of the house, and into her truck. She drove to the food store, wearing long sleeves to cover the new marks her father put on her last night.

She found a parking spot and got out of the truck and headed into the store. She headed to the things she needed, she looked to her list,

 _Milk_

 _dozen eggs_

 _frozen pizza_

 _Bud Light_

 _Cheese_

 _Pepper_

 _Pasta_

 _Bread_

 _Mac and Cheese_

 _Chicken_

 _Stake_

She went up and down to get the things she knew she need. She made sure to get a few things she like, as well as everything on that list and stuff she knew her father would enjoy. As she got to the check out she saw her new friends also heading out.

"Bella!" Alice called.

Bella sighed, she enjoyed her new friends but she was hopping to finish this quickly and be back home before the hour time limit her father had in place. "Hi Alice," Bella said as she paid for her things and pushed the cart out of the checkout line and to the door of the store.

"Alice, I don't have time to chat, maybe we can chat later? Sorry for the rush." Bella said, she didn't give her friend enough time to say back but to nod as Bella rushed to her truck and headed back home.

"Just in time Bella," her father yelled from the living room. Bella went the kitchen to put the things away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I don't own twilight or don't take the girl song. Sorry guys, real life got in the way. Hope everyone have a great Thanksgiving next Thursday if you live in the USA.**

It now mid October,

Edward Sr has found more things on the Swans, and besides Bella's mother has been reported missing in Florida, the cops there thought that Charlie had something to do with it but they haven't been able to find anything to confirm it as of yet. He saw that Ranee Swan has been missing since back in June of this year.

He keeps checking on this case if anyone is finding anything on the missing report on Ranee Swan.

 *****EB****EB****EB*******

January fallowing year.

Charlie grew worried as he had the TV on and was watching the news and it seems the cops in Florida has found a young woman that been dead since Mid June or so. That was all that the reports knew.

He heard a door knock, and jumped and called to his daughter, "Bella go get that door!" he yelled.

Bella saw it on the news as well as she was sitting on the couch near her father. She got up to get the door, "Bella who is it!?" he called.

"It's the cops." Bella called to her father, as she let the cops in.

Two cops came in, and went to sit down in the living Room. "Charlie Swan?" the cop asked.

"Yes he said."

The cops got bit worried saying it in front of a child. "Maybe have the child go play in her room?" one cop asked.

"Bella go play in your room hun," Charlie told his daughter, Bella got up and went to her room. She had a feeling it had to do with her mother or something. She stayed out of sight but close enough up stairs to be able to hear what the cops had to say.

"I'm sorry to say, Charlie, but..we found your wife Ranee Swan, dead,"The other cop said. Charlie had the face of shock, and sadness and hurt on his face. "What!? No..." he said in a whine tone. "Who has done this!?" he asked.

"I know it is hard but, do you know who would want to do this? Tell us again when the last time you saw your wife?" the first cop asked.

Charlie took a few deep breaths, "I saw her in the morning before I went out the door for work." he answered one of their questions. He tried to think of anyone that could have done this to his wife. "I'm not sure who could have done this to my wife. She don't have anyone against her." he told the cops.

The cops wrote down what Charlie told them and got up. "I'm sorry for your lose," the second cop said as the cops let themselves out, and Charlie locked the door behind the cops. He grew worried, the cops would out.

Bella was upstairs hide away, once the cops left, she ran to her room and shut the door, she took a deep breath and let a small tear fall. It was just as she thought and feared. It was her mother they found that was on the news tonight. She was sure that info of who they found would be on the news in the morning. she knew she still had to go to school because her father would never let her stay home after finding out about this. She heard a knock on the door and knew it was her father, the door opened shortly after the knock.

"I know you over heard the whole thing Bella. You are still going to school tomorrow." he said and shut the door behind him as he went back to watch tv. Sighing, she went back to laying on her bed and crying herself to sleep.

 ******EB*****EB******

Next morning Bella ate some quick breakfest and sure enough it was on the morning news, with more info. Can count that it being of who the woman they found was, Ranee Swan. She was sure the kids and teachers at school would be able to put it together that it was her mother. She cleaned her plate and put it away before she took her backpack and headed out to wait for the bus for school.

Once at school, she went through her day, and just as the kids and teachers indeed put it together that it was her mother that they found. She tried to run her day as normal, once school was over, she saw Edward walk over to her. "Want come to my place? Dad wanted to talk to you," he told her.

"Sorry but I can't come over tonight. "My dead wouldn't like it." she said.

"Please Bella, it be quick, and don't worry about your dad" he said to her.

Bella sighed, Edward noticed that Bella was going to say alright, she did, "Alright" Bella said.

Edward lead Bella out and to where his dad was waiting for them. Bella and Edward got in the back and they headed to their house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I don't own twilight or don't take the girl song.**

Bella was in the car with Edward and Edward sr. once they got to the house, Bella got out of the car very slowly and sighed as she fallowed the two men into the house.

"Bella want anything? Water, Soda?" Edward sr asked.

"No thank you," she said, she grew nervous if her father would find out that she won't be home right after school. She knew she get abused and who knew what else if her father found out.

"Calm down Bella," Edward sr said calmly as to calm her.

After some chat for a bit, Bella started to feel safe here at the Masen's. Bella took a deep breath, "My father abused me he would hit me or kick me, stuff like that. I remember he has done it to my mother. But it wasn't as often when my mother was with us. But once he reported her missing it got worse." she said finally after some deep breath.

Edward sr listened to Bella and sighed and nodded and called the cops as soon as he was sure Bella would be fine with Edward there to calm her.

It wasn't even five mins before the cops showed up, one cop being Chief Frank Hale.

"I'm sorry hun, but you have to tell what happened again to the cops," Edward sr told Bella. Bella looked scared looked to her friend Edward jr before turning to the cops and retold her story.

"He hit and kick me if I got home late from school, or spilled something or didn't do something he wanted or right..."she started. She took a deep breath and the cops wrote down what the young nine year old girl was telling them. "He used to abuse my mother, but once my mother went missing the abuse got worse and more often." she said. Bella didn't know, but her mother would often take the abuse for her daughter so her daughter didn't get the abuse for spilling something.

Frank Hale got up and went to talk to the station. Bella didn't hear what he was saying, to the others, he gave her a small nod. Edward sr got up and went to his friend and spoke to him for a bit.

"So what we going to do is, have you take Bella to the hospital to take pictures of any injures and have another cop get any other records while they where here of any abuse on record. Then have some other cops go and get Charlie Swan, and call child services." Frank told Edward sr. Then Edward sr fallowed Frank out and shut the door with one cop left to go with them to the hospital, to see if there is any marks of abuse.

They all got in the car and went to the hospital. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Edward sr called when they got to the hospital and saw one of his other friends. "Edward sr, what can I help you with?" he asked.

"We need take pictures of any marks of abuse on this young child," the cop that was to go with them, answered to the doctors question. Dr. Carlisle nodded and led them to a room and got to work. They took the pictures they needed as there was abuse marks on the nine year old Bella Swan. "We also have records," Carlisle said, the cop nodded and told the doctor they be by to get the record later with a warren for them.

It wasn't too long before a cop came in to the hospital with a warren for the records the hospital had of past abuse on Bella. "May I help you?" the woman at the front desk ask. "Yes we need records on a Bella Swan," the cop said and handed the woman the warren. The woman nodded and went to get her boss, and the boss helped the cop with the records thanks for the warren.

Once they had the record the cops got the okay to go and pick up Charlie Swan and charger him. The cops head to the Swan's house and knock on the door once there. Charlie has been getting mad that his daughter hasn't came home yet from school. She should have been home hours ago. He got the door and was shocked to see cops at his door. "Officers?" he asked.

"Charlie Swan, you are under arrest for the child abuse on Isabella Swan," a tall dark haired man said. The other man with dark hair has arrested on Charlie and led him to the cops car.

"I didn't do this," Charlie kept saying over and over again. He never asked where was his daughter. "You may remain silent, have a lawyer during questioning or anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." The tall dark haired man told Charlie, "Do you understand these rights?" the same cop asked. Charlie nodded yes that he understood these rights.

 ******EB******EB*******

 **Sorry, for typo's. Next chapter we going to do a time jump. big time jump**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **I don't own twilight or don't take the girl song. As I said, we be doing a big jump here.**

 **Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl**

Though Edward and Bella are now 18years old. They have grown to be good friends. as they became into their teens, they grew into something more then good friends. They are girlfriend and boyfriends.

The two decided to hold hands and walk out from the movies, as they walked they decided to take a selfie. Bella smiled and Edward kissed her lips as they flashed the picture, he kissed her lips as the picture shown. As they put the picture away a man walked over to them. He pulled a gun and grabbed Bella from Edward.

Edward saw fear on Bella's face and he grew worried but he tried to be strong for Bella. "If you do what I tell you to there won't be any harm." the man told them both, the man was a dark almost black haired man with almost tan like.

Edward said, "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards, here is even the watch that my grandfather has given me even the keys to my car, please mister give it a whirl. But please don't take the girl." He was pleading at the end.

The man looked from the girl he was holding and the things that Edward was offering him instead. At first Edward didn't think that the man was gonna take the things he offered over taking his Bella. When finally the man let Bella go and took the things Edward offered and ran.

Bella ran back to Edward's opened arms and he wrapped his arms around her protectively as she cried. "Shh, love I'm here." he said over and over again and looked her over to be sure she was alright. "Did he hurt you?" he asked Bella. Bella couldn't say anything but to shack her head no. Edwrad wasn't so sure at first and so checked one more time to be sure she wasn't hurt. Once he was sure he pulled his phone and called the cops telling them where they were.

It wasn't long before the cops showed up and took them in to get info from them.

"What did the man look like?" the cop asked.

"Tall, black almost hair." Edward said. Bella wasn't able to say much during most of the questioning, but to add in that he seemed tan like. The cop wrote down all the info they gave.

"Thank you," the cop said.

"May I use the phone, to call my dad?" Edward asked. The cop nodded and Edward got up and called his dad. "Hello?" Edward heard on the other line of the phone. "Dad?" he asked.

"Yes son?"

"Can you come get Bella and I. We are at the station..."Edward said, he heard his dad pause on the phone. "No no dad it isn't because of what we did. Yes it because someone tried to kidnap Bella. Yes handed my stuff over, yes already told the cops everything that the man took and how he looked." he heard his dad ask some more questions. "Alright, see you in a bit." He hung up the phone and went back to Bella who was sitting in the waiting area of the station.

He saw Frank as he went back to Bella. "We do what we can to get him," Frank told Edward, with the case in his hand, as he nodded to Bella when he saw Bella look back at him and Edward where at. He returned back to Bella, and sat down beside her. "My dad is on his way to get us," he told Bella.

Five minutes later, he saw his dad walk in. Edward sr nodded to Edward and Bella, and saw Frank. He went to Frank, "Yes, I already gave the case to my two best detectives. Told them do their best to solve the case."Frank told Edward sr. Edward sr nodded and went back to his son and Bella.

"Thank you for coming to get us," Bella said softly to Edward sr. Edward's dad just nodded to Bella and let them walk out the door first and to his car that wasn't parked far.

 ******EB*****EB******

Once they got back home, since they both are in collage they are in collage near by so they stay at home while they are in school. Bella seemed still shaken up. A lot has happened over the last ten years, or almost ten years for some.

Bella's father was finally charged with Murder to her mother, and found guilty as well as guilty to the abuse to Bella. Bella never got adopted but the Cullens fostered her, for the rest of her time till she turned 18. She spends some time at the Masen's with Edward over nights and some with the Cullens with Edward over there.

Of course on the ride Edward texted Alice, telling Alice, and asked her to be there for Bella, as he was sure Bella would also need her best friend as well as him.

After five minutes of them being home there was a knock on the door and Edward got up and went to get it. "Hi," he said and lead Alice to where Bella was on the couch. Bella light up a bit when she saw Alice. Alice ran over to her friend and hugged her. Bella cried again while she hugged her best friend. Bella knew that it was Edward that told Alice to come over and what happened. She was thankful for him, he knew before she did that she would need Alice as well.

"Calm down Bella, it over now," Alice said.

"What about all the stuff you lost?" Bella finally asked.

"It fine Bella, it reported stolen, the car is insured." Edward said.

"What about the watch you might never..."Bella started but wasn't able to finish she knew how much that watch meant to him.

"You are more important Bella." Edward said.

 **Sorry for bit of update. Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving if you where in the US.**


End file.
